PolonicusCaesar
Tiberius Polonicus Caesar of ImperiumRomanum (born 8 September 1991) is the current Pro-Consul of the Caesarian Party. He had been active in domestic politics for a long time, before he became the de facto leader of his country when he established the Republican government of ImperiumRomanum on the 1st of December 2011, which then joined the the Legion. He was the founder of Legio Imperii Romani, a revolutionary insurrectionist army which led to the "Second Fall of Tarquin", after a bloody seven month civil war which followed the declaration of Lucius Tarquinius Superbus II as King of all of Rome and her territories. Tiberius Polonicus Caesar is recognized as the worlds youngest chief executive being declared "Glorious Imperator" and "Dictator for Life" at the age of twenty by the newly reformed Senate. He later declared Caesarian Socialism the official ideology of the State. He was also declared an Emperor-God by the Senatee; the third major god in the "Imperial Triad" alongside Gaius Julius Caesar and Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus. He is recognized as the founder and living-God of the modern Imperial Cult. Biography There are few reliable sources concerning Polonicus' early life who are not affiliated with the Imperial bureaucracy. However, the general consensus is that he was born "Tiberius Polonicus" on 8 September, 1991, to middle-class parents, in Nova Roma, the capital of ImperiumRomanum. He grew up in the slum district of "the Subura" and lived a life of austerity with his parents and extended family who were emigres from Poland. Although poor and of foreign birth, his family were of distant relation to nobles who claimed descent from Augustus Caesar, who were driven from Italy by Mussolini in the early 20th century. This yet unsubstantiated claim would have a profound impact on his life. Since such time, it has been determined by numerous impartial sources that these claims were in fact true. In official documents, the knowledge of this ancient and Patrician lineage is said to have been revealed to him as a child by the appearance of Jupiter, Juno and Minerva as he was travelling to Campagnia, and later confirmed by divine augiries at the temple of Jupiter Capitolinus in Rome. He attended elementary school from age 4 to 8, where he excelled. At the age of 9 he was permitted entrance to a prestigious secondary school on scholarship, as a child from an ostensibly peasant family he was rediculed by both pupil and instructor. As a prodigous and shrewd pupil, Tiberius graduated after only two years of formal enrollment. He later decided to travel abroad for severally years and received his post-secondary education, along with revolutionary instruction, in Canada where he attended the University of Toronto and graduated summa cum laude—at the age of 17. He later returned to Italy to re-unite with his family and take up an administrative position in Rome. The Broad Front War With the outbreak of a long and arduous civil war and the assumption of power in by the National-Aristocrat Party he was forced to flee Italy. His family repeatedly attempted to flee the country but were refused entry to any neighbouring State. All foreign-born citizens and those who could not prove Italian anscestry as far back as three generations were confined to internment camps and "closed cities" in Sicily and Sardinia. Later, by decision of the ruling party those who remained were to be deported or kept as forced labourers. His father who was unlike most at the time and was not reluctant to criticize the regnant party and its leadership. As a consequence of his "treasonous" comments, both he and his wife were executed, along with 7,200 other "illegal immigrants" during a nationwide government campaign to eliminate dissent. Two years later, Socialist and nationalist elements within the Italian Army, led by several prominent party members, and funded from abroad, staged a revolt against the National-Aristocratic government, starting the "Broad Front War". With the National-Aristocratic party fractured, many prominent members sought to elevate themselves and assume control of the country. The most influential was one Lucius Tarquinius Superbus II. Tarquin the Usurper as he came to be known among the growing opposition, would come to be supplied by foreign Fascist powers and soon overtake all opposition among the remnants of the National-Aristocratic Party. Tiberius Polonicus, now 19, quickly returned to Italy from Albania, landing in the rebel Republican north. It was in Milan that he joined the Resistance and was instrumental in leading several operations against the State. He rose through the ranks at an astonishing rate and attracted much attention, both positive and negative. He was received as a hero of the republic by the common people, and as an unwelcome example of the increasing level of social mobility by the Republican leadership which was dominated by members of the Equestrian and Senatorial orders. As a result, he was forced into hiding after Republican soldiers under his command won a decisive victory at Cannae, site of the historic victory of Hannibal over Rome. As Tarquin attempted to consolidate his power in Rome, the once unified Republican opposition in the north which at this time was fastly approaching Rome began to give way to internal division and factionalist infighting. From this point, until the end of the war the Republican opposition was divided into two opposing camps. The "Populares", those who supported the establishment of a Republic and an end to class tyranny, and the Optimates, those who would seek to reassert Aristocratic control over this newborn Republic and ratify new laws limiting social mobility. On June 3, 2011, Tarquin the Usurper declared himself King of all Rome and her territories. Promising reform to the poor and the enforcement of the status quo to the wealthy. In doing so, Tarquin managed to negotiate a peace treaty with the leader of the Optimate faction, whose name by Imperial decree has been stricken from history, in all official documentation from this period he has been repeatedly referred to as "The Profligate". Tarquin bought the loyalty of the Optimates by promising them rank, titles, land and wealth in his new kingdom. This greatly upset the Populares faction, who now sided with the 19 year old General Tiberius Polonicus. His long list of achievements both academic, having published a number of books and essays while on campaign, and military, having defeated praised tacticians with relative ease had earned him considerable popularity with the common people. The story of his Patrician lineage as a distant member of the Julian dynasty of Ancient Rome ensured his support with the rural population and began to sway the remaining lower orders as well as a number of influential Senators and Equestrians. With his name and position ossified Polonicus Caesar declared all members of the Optimate faction to be "Profligates", listless voluptuaries who had betrayed their own men for promises of material wealth. What remained of the Optimate Faction and its armies retreated south under the protection of Tarquin the Usurper after much popular discontent. Polonicus Caesar gathered remnants of the Republican opposition and started a rural guerrilla movement within Central Italy, which pricipitated rebellion in the south of Italy and on the islands of Sicily and Sardinia. Caesarian guerrillas in Royalist territory managed to control significant parts of the countryside over time, setting up their own taxation system and reviving the social programs eliminated by the National-Aristocrats. From now until the end of the war, Polonicus chased the Royalist-Optimate alliance through central and southern Italy, winning several decisive victories. However, Royalist forces were able to hold Rome and had beaten back the Populares' advances for months. After nearly five months of bloody fighting, while young Tiberius Polonicus was just 20 years old, the Caesarian faction could finally make its move: its soldiers and agents had infiltrated most cities and towns, foreign aid and tax revenue for the State was diminishing, as was domestic support. In early November, a general strike was called and all citizens, accompanied by many freedmen and slaves refused to recognize the authority of Tarquin and the Profligates. Several days of rioting followed, and numerous government buildings were sacked and burned. On the night of November 9, Caesarian forces had begun to lay siege on Rome. Tarquin forbade the inhabitants to flee the city and had his men distribute weapons and ammunition amongst the population. Legio VI, Legio V and Legio X descended into Rome after three nights of continuous, back and forth artillery fire. For the remainder of the month Caesarian forces would fight vociferously with the extremely well-fortified army of Tarquin the Usurper; constantly trading ground and sustaining heavy casualties. On the Kalends of December, after a nearly month long siege Tiberius Polonicus personally led Legio X, an amalgamated fighting force of the most ferocious warriors under his command to march on Tarquins palace. Apprehended by members of his Royal Guard before he could commit suicide. Tarquin was surrendered to the Praetorian guard and before Tiberius Polonicus himself in exchange for the lives of the remaining Royalist and Profligate soldiers. First Citizen of the Republic As de facto leader of the newly-founded Republican government, Tiberius Polonicus ensured that the will of the people be carried out and personally oversaw the country's accession to the Legion. He was welcomed to the ruins of the Capital as a hero, and was offered the Kingship of Rome despite the Republican nature of government people sought to establish. True to his word, young Tiberius refused the title of Rex and instead accepted the titles: First Citizen and Imperator. As his first official act as the "de facto" Head of State, Tiberius Polonicus declared all officials of the Tarquin regime to be "enemies of the State" and rewarded those veterans who had remained loyal to him during the course of the war. All legal restraints on social mobility were lifted, the various orders and classes existed now only ceremony. On the morning of December 4, 2011, Tiberius Polonicus addressed a crowd of over 700,000 people announcing the new governments commitment to ensuring social welfare for all citizens. It was during this speech that Polonicus announced the rebuilding of the capital, now called Nova Roma and that the National-Aristocratic policy of slavery and indentured servitude was to be abolished. The first session of the newly established Senate was held in the afternoon and Tiberius Polonicus was declared "Dictator for Life" and the agnomen "Caesar" was legally adopted to his name. During this session all previously held prisoners in Sicily and Sardinia were released and the camps were refurbished for use by the new government as an alternative form of punishment. The Senate also lifted the moratorium on capitol punishment and urged for the followers of Tarquin and the Profligates be made an example of. Triumph & Roman Cultural Revival On the 6th of December a public triumph was held in the ancient Roman tradition and Polonicus Caesar was declared god for a day. The 1st of December was declared the national day of independence and all economic rents or unjust tax levies by the previous government were waived. During the Triumph of Polonicus the soldiers of Tarquin and the Profligates were paraded through the battered streets of Nova Roma. The people erupted in anger at the sight of Tarquin the Usurper and "The Profligate" and demanded their execution, in addiition to over 100 Royalist and Optimate bureaucrats, agents and officers in custody. Later that afternoon, those aforementioned enemies of the State were crucified along the newly re-named Polonian Way. In his closing address to the crowd outside the Imperial Palace, Polonicus Caesar announced the implementation of the "Roman Cultural Revival". A cultural migration back to the customs and structure of ancient Rome. The Senate also announced that they had commissioned to be build a new temple in the city; the temple of the Divine Caesars. On that day, Polonicus Caesar became TIBERIVS POLONICVS CAESAR DIVUS; Tiberius Polonicus Caesar the Divine. The Imperial Cult of the Divine Caesars was declared the official State Religion, Polonicus Caesar was deified along with Gaius Julius Caesar and Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus. Personal life Policies and Opinions Declaration of Roman Cultural Revival: #All inhabitants of the Republic were to be declared equal citizens before the law. #All men and women are permitted to wear traditional or modern togae; government officials must be dressed in a toga whenever conducting government business. #The governmental positions and offices of the ancient Roman Republic are to be restored. #The authority as well as number of Tribunes is to be greatly expanded. #The official State Religion shall be the Imperial Cult of the Divine Caesars. Category:Leaders